Family Ties
by Sesshy's Rose
Summary: OneShot Kagome and Sesshoumarureminesce about the past and plan for the future, but is everything as it seems? KagSess AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**_

Family Ties

He walked into the small café, his golden eyes roaming through each booth, searching for someone in particular. A smile lit up his face, a dimple forming on each pale cheek, as his eyes landed on her. She was sitting in the farthest corner, looking out over the bustling downtown area, cars racing up and down the streets as people briskly walked up and down the crowded sidewalk. It was the perfect day as the sun shone over the town radiating rays of warmth and contentment.

Sesshoumaru licked his suddenly dry lips and looked down at the dozen perfect roses he clasped tightly in his left hand, a nervous tremor jolting through his arm, causing the flowers to shake vaguely within his grasp. Looking over at Kagome, the smile he had unknowingly dropped revisited his face. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and though he would have been happy just staring at Kagome forever, he made his way to her table.

"It's a beautiful day.' he stated, his eyes fixed on the woman before him, all senses drawn to her. He could smell her light sprits of body spray, cucumber melon if he was correct…and he always was. He could hear the small jingling of her charm bracelet, and feel the heated gaze she was throwing his way. He mentally smacked himself for beginning the meeting on such a lame, overused line. He handed her the roses, a slight grin stretched languidly across his face at the smile she tossed him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru! They're beautiful!" she gasped as she raised the delicate petals to her nose and took a tentative whiff, taking in their aromatic beauty.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." She said, a light, whimsical sigh escaping her pretty lips.

"I know," Sesshoumaru replied, "I know how much you love your roses. They're your favorite." He replied, his shameless grin stretched further across his face.

Kagome shook her head, her full, silky head of black hair, following suit, framed her dainty visage. Leaning over to her left she fished inside of a red, leather bag, moments later emerging with a thick blue folder. "I suggest we get to work." She teased as she whipped a sharpened pencil out of her purse and proceeded to open the folder, revealing a plethora of forms and informative papers.

Sesshoumaru leaned over the table, staring down at the information before him. He cleared his throat, "Well, if we hold the ceremony in the park, how much is it going to cost?' he asked.

Flipping through the pages, her eye scanning each one, Kagome replied an estimated amount, signaling for the meeting to begin. They worked together amicably, talking casually with frequent interludes of laughter. They discussed the number of guests, and when the cake needed to be ordered.

It wasn't until hours later that Kagome snapped the folder shut, returning it to its place in the bag. A comfortable silence stole over the two, as each lost themselves over to their thoughts. Kagome found she was the first to speak.

"You know, you saved me. Even if you don't know it." She said, her hands placed in her lap, here eyes focused on him alone. "There were so many times I felt lost, and you were always there for me. I don't know what I would have done without you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The memory of Kouga, her last boyfriend before Sesshoumaru, assaulted her memory. She had met him at work, still vulnerable from Sesshoumaru's promotion, which left her feeling isolated from her best friend…and the one she secretly coveted. Sesshoumaru had been such an important influence on her life. Working in side by side cubicles, they had been the best of friends, sharing jokes, embarrassing moments of their past, and secrets never divulged to anyone else, but he had walked up in the business world, and in the meantime, stepped out of her life.

Kouga had been her way of masking the pain, even if she hadn't realized it at the time. Instead of masking the pain, though, he only created another source of it. Kagome endured not only emotional abuse, but not long into the relationship, she became physically abused as well. She tolerated the pain, blaming herself for so blindly walking into such a violent relationship…and not having the strength to walk back out.

Kagome shook her head, massaging her temples to bring her mind back to the present, only to notice Sesshoumaru's honeyed orbs clouded over in thought, locked on her. She hesitantly sipped at her third cup of coffee. Aware of Sesshoumaru's mindset at the moment, she gazed dreamily out the window, allowing him to revel in his thoughts as she had done moments ago.

Sesshoumaru remembered leaving his cubicle, unable to meet Kagome's eyes as he collected the rest of his things, throwing them precariously into a box before strolling purposefully into his new office. The promotion had been nothing but a pain if you ignored the higher pay and improved benefits. He hated to see the furrow something supposedly fortuitous was driving between him and Kagome.

His alarm was spiked when he realized weeks later who was courting her. Kouga Ookami was deemed the biggest hothead on the floor, and after glimpsing the bruise forming on Kagome's upper arm, he had to agree. He watched helplessly as she dressed herself in long sleeved tops and pants even in the grousing heat of the summer, yet never complained. He knew something was up and had to be done as apologies in the form of chocolates, flowers, and other meaningless junk appeared on her desk sometimes two to three times a day. It was at that point that Sesshoumaru made a decision; no matter what the cost, he was going to get Kagome back her freedom.

Upon inviting the man into his office, Sesshoumaru could feel his own body ready to pounce, only to will it to stay put. The discussion had begun rather civilly; Sesshoumaru thought smugly. He remembered his dead serious voice coldly bouncing off the soundproof walls. Threats of exposure to the police if any more harm should befall Kagome fell from his lips. It didn't take long before Kouga became enraged, his hands clenched tightly into fists, his teeth compressed together as he swung out his balled up hand, initializing the first punch. That was all Sesshoumaru had to wait for before he swung out with a punch of his own.

The fight didn't last long and, Kouga being known to rely on numbers rather than his own strength, was out of breath and covered in bruises before he could get out much of his own. Paging security down the hall while holding a Kleenex to his bloody nose, Sesshoumaru made sure Kouga was rushed out of the room and into an awaiting jail cell as he pressed charges.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the waning memory. Protecting someone or something you love is the most satisfactory feeling one can harbor. Going back to work with the knowledge that Kagome would no longer have to worry about Kouga's abuse was like taking a breath of fresh air. He had left a rose on her doorstep only a few days after the fight, his signature written on a piece of pink paper, attached with a bow. He had watched from around the corner, away from her sight, as she marveled the flower before her, touching the satiny petals with the tip of her finger. As her hand caressed the bow, he watched as her eyes connected with the signed scrap of paper, her eyes lighting up happiness, and the pink hue of pleasure streaking her cheeks prettily. A few minutes later she closed the door and Sesshoumaru made his way down the stairs to the main floor, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket. His face screwed up in a wide, carefree grin. He knew this would be the beginning to a wonderful thing.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, his hushed voice ringing out through the almost empty café.

Kagome's eyes reflected her confusion as clearly as she voiced it. "Do I regret what?' she asked, her eyes attracted to Sesshoumaru's once more.

Sesshoumaru messed with the cup before him. "Rin… me…the divorce?"

Kagome smiled, "Sesshoumaru, the divorce was necessary; you and I both knew it. I can't regret it. I may have lost a husband, but I still have my best friend. Plus, we've kept it together for Rin. Not many divorced couples can do that. This way she has a mother and a father to love her.

A wide yawn shook her frame as she stood up to stretch, only now aware of the time. "Well, now we have at least some idea what to do for Rin's birthday. You know five is a very impressionable age. I still wonder if we should invite some of her other friends. You think she'll like it in the park?" Kagome asked as she donned her coat.

Sesshoumaru cracked a grin and graciously nodded his head. Responding to her hug as she wished him a good night, he watched her leave. A serious look etched on his handsome features, he gave a slight nod. She was right. They were no longer married, but they felt like a family nonetheless.

_**Author's Note: Okay, this is something I wrote for a class I took this last semester, but I used different names. Looking over it, I thought it might be neat to change it around a little bit and make it a one shot…I have an idea for sequel, but it will have to wait until I finish Until Death, which I'm still fighting about which ending to do…so that could be a while.**_


	2. Important Author's Note! Please Read!

_**Author's Note: IMPORTANT!!! I just want you all to know I am changing my name from Lil' JJ to Sesshy's Rose because I pretty much have a different username for each of the sites I frequent. From now on, the only usernames I will be utilizing are BlackRose (a-single-spark) and Sesshy's Rose (all others). Sorry this isn't the chapter you were looking for, but I am working on them. Who knows, I might actually have something done by the Fourth of July as a special treat! **_


End file.
